Ljubav sirotice
Crtica iz Mostara Upravo joj je kuća bila u našem odma treća vrata. Poznajem je kao sebe; a kako i ne bi, kad sam, da kažem, i odrastao s njom? Ta koliko smo puta, kao djeca, iza proljetne kiše brčkali su u lokvama i jedno drugo prskali vodom! Kao da je i sad gledam: u maloj tankoj košuljici, bosonogu i gologlavu, đe leti za leptirom da ga uhvati. A kad bi je sreća poslužila, njezinom radovanju ne bijaše kraja. Pa ko bi se nadao, da iz onog malog, zabrljanog đeteta, postane divna mirisna ruža, kakvoj treba para tražiti! Do duše, Mara Kamenkovića, Tarsa Pelina, Joka Pavišina, lijepe su i valjane, ali bogme ne mogu se one nikad sravniti sa mojom komšinicom Milkom! E, daj dva oka da je se nagledaju! Kao upis! Tanka, pa malo visoka, a okretna kao plašljiva srna. Taku kosu više nećeš viđeti; crna kao krila gavranova. A kad u neđelju stavi mali na glavu, i obuče od ružičastog pa izađe pred vrata, pa se igra žutom narančom i baca je s ruke na ruku, e Boga mi, ako si od mesa i krvi, moraš zadrhtati. Pa iako je vrlo siromašna, iako njezin pokojni otac ne bijaše tako sretan, da nakom sebe ostavi svojoj jedinici sretstva, koja bi je obezbjedila od truda i briga, ona je bila zadovoljna i vesela. Sama je zarađivala svojim radom i rukama sebi i svojoj majci hljeb. Kao i druge sirotice išla je u (tvornicu duhana) i služila pod nadnicu. Na njenim malim usnama treptio je vječito slatki osmijak, a po lijepom oblom licu prosipala je zora svoje raskošne draži. Oči crne pa svijetle, pa kad te njima pogleda, dušu ti zagrli najljepši proljetni san. Svakog jutra iskupilo bi se nas poviše pred a stari Ibrahim točio bi nam To nije, da smo mi baš tako volili ali eto, tuda prolazi u Milka, pa da je vidimo. Tako jednog jutra, bio je poneđeljak; iskupili se mi kod Ibrahima i pijemo dok jedan od nas zavika: - Eto je! Mi svi istrčasmo da je vidimo. Ona prođe i skromno nam nazva Boga. Među nama bijaše i Simo, sin gazda-Luke Sivića, koga računaju na 30.000 forinti. Svi smo ga voljeli, jer se bogatstvom nije ponosio, a uz to je bio pravi drug i veseljak. On je ovo jutro prvi put vidio Milku i uvjerio se što smo mu o njoj kazivali. I čudo božje, kako se on promijeni! Oborio glavu, gleda preda se i šuti... Mi smo od prilike znali, ko je prouzrokovao tu promjenu. Nijesmo mu ništa rekli, samo smo šaptali između sebe, da ga je Milka zanijela. - Ajd', ne budali, reče meni Risto, to nije njegova prilika. On može, ako će, i Joku Pavišinu uzeti, koja nosi sobom, kako kažu, 2000 dukata. - Ama nemoj ti to zboriti. Čovjek je čovjek, a srce je srce. Ko ljubi ne traži dukata nego đevojku. Milka, iako je sirota, bogata je ljepotom i dušom. Ako mu i ne bi donijela dukata a ona bi ga obdarila mirom i ljubavlju, a to je, mislim, najviše blago jedne đevojke. Ta eno, kad se oženi Rajko Ković sa Rosom Nevićevom, pa mu donese miraza preko 2000 dukata, ali dan po dan a ona poče i svakom u kući zapovijedati, dok se stvori "krvno kolo" u kući, te se najpošlje morade odijeliti od oca i majke i sam s njome živiti i ugađati njezinoj ćudi. - E Boga mi pravo imaš - odgovori Risto, i tako se rastanemo. * Dan je za danom prolazio i gazda Lukin Simo sve brižniji i brižniji. A jednog jutra puče glas po Mostaru, da se Milka Vidina udaje za Simu i da je već isprošena. Momci se užurbali i svaki je o tome govorio: neko je vjerovao a neko ne. Ja sam se iz duše radovao, što će moja komšinica Milka biti sretna i bogata, te odem upravo kući njezinoj da joj čestitam. Tu ti zatečem gotovo sve njezine prije: Anu, Savku, Anđu i Ristu. Došle i one na čestitanje. Milka stidljivo stoji, tužna i nevesela, a oči kao da bjehu od suza pocrvenile. - E, sretno Milko, da Bog da! - rekoh joj, a ona više šapćući odgovori: - Fala! i ponudi me kafom. Majka joj je čisto od radosti igrala, što će tako veselje dočekati od svoje šćeri. - Sretne si ti glave bogme! - reče prija Ana - ispijajući kafu. - U dobri si se čas rodila! - dodade prija Savka. - Takog momka malo koja će imati! - reče Anđa. - Bogme ga nema u cijelom Mostaru - pridoda Rista - ako ćeš bogat, bogat; valjan, pošten, pa kud ćeš više! - Milka je samo šutila kao da i nije čula što se govori. Njezine misli bijahu na drugom mjestu. Njezino srce bijaše ranjeno. Vijenac, koji joj se spremaše na glavu, bijaše za nju trnje, koje joj dušu bode najvišim mukama. * U kući gazda-Luke sve se pripravlja za dan svadbe. A Simo veseo, Bože moj, ne zna šta radi. Iako je bilo muke i prigovora, opet se otac smilovao i dopustio mu da uzme sirotu Milku, koju on toliko ljubi, da mu se činjaše e bez nje ne bi mogao živiti. A s tom đevojkom on još ni riječi ne progovori, niti se nađe s njom na samo. Nije je upitao da li ga voli ili ne. Mislio je: ja sam bogat, pa šta tu treba dalje; ona jedva čeka tako bogatog momka. Bilo je dva dana do vjenčanja. Milka je bila tužna i plačna. Krila se od svoje majke i u samoći kvasila suzama svoje lijepo lice, koje se bijaše pretvorilo u blijedi jesenski dan. Besanica je pomutila njezine svijetle oči. Ona je ljubila al' ne Simu. U hramu njezine duše življaše najsvetija slika, slika sirotog al' valjanog momka Zdravka, koji služaše kod gazda Ilije. On joj je blago, bogatstvo, novac - ljubav. Pa kako će ona da dade ruku onom koga ne voli, koga ne poznaje, koji joj je tako stran? - Ja bih ga samo unesrećila, šaputaše ona sama - jer ga ne bih nikad iskreno ljubila; ja ga moram spasti da ne propadne. Moram mu kazati i to večeras, da spase i mene i sebe. Neka se mane one, koja ga ne može ljubiti. * Sunce je padalo a proljetna veče spuštala se na brda i poljane. Simo je bio kod kuće. Sio na sofu pod pa udara uz i ispija "mehku". I baš kad zapjeva "Nije blago ni srebro ni zlato, već je blago što je srcu drago", a stara Tomana, što služi po gazdinskijem kućama i donosi s Neretve u vodu, dođe, pa krijući predade mu jedno pismo i udalji se. U pismu je stajalo: :: Poštovani gospodine! Molim vas, da večeras u 10 dođete k nama; čekaću vas pred vratima. S poštovanjem Milka. Simo ni sanjao nije, da se sprema grozna bura, koja će mu razduvati sve snove, svu sreću i radost. Po pismu nije mogao ništa sumnjati. Noć je sve više grabila i Simo bude tačan. Milka ga je dočekala na vratima. On je mislio da će mu se u naručje baciti, da će ga to divno stvorenje zagrliti i vatreni mu poljubac dati. Al' kakvo čudo! Milka mu hladno pruži ruku i pogleda ga, ne pogledom ljubavi, nego više pogledom odbijanja i mrtvila. - Srećo moja, živote moj, zašto me ne zagrliš? Valjda se stidiš; pa ja ću tebe! - I on raširi ruke i poleti da je stisne na grudi. - Ako ste pošten čovjek, ni koraka naprijed. Ja vam zabranjujem to, jer na to nemate prava. Čujte me, gospodine, pisala sam vam da dođete, ali ne da me grlite. Moja majka, kojoj sva sreća izgleda u novcu, obećala vam je mene dati i vi ste me isprosili kod nje i dali Ja sam je poslušala, nijesam joj riječi rekla, nijesam se šćela neposlušnom pokazati. Vi ste me isprosili i eto zarekli ste svatove prekosjutra, a vi još ne dođoste, da upitate mene, da li ja pristajem. Pa kad vi to ne učinjeste, evo učinih ja i dozvah vas da vam sve kažem. Ako ste mene kod majke isprosili, a vi nijeste moje srce, moju dušu i osjećaje. Nijeste, gospodine, isprosili ljubav moju, i kažem vam, zato me nemate prava ni zagrliti, jer ja vas, gospodine, ne ljubim! Vijenac, koji mi se sprema, nije vijenac sreće i mira, to je trnje koje me bode; to je koji me u ponor baca. Ja sam sirota a vi ste bogati. Al' ne mislite zato, da novcem možete kupit' ljubav moju! Ja ne osuđujem vašu ljubav, tim više što sam ja sirotica, al' ja je odbijam i ne primam! Ljubav svoju, gospodine, dala sam drugom, a sa njome i sebe, i misli, i dušu svoju. I više ljubavi za vas nemam, jer s njom nisam raskošna i obilna, da je na više mjesta dijelim... Zato vas molim, odrecite se mene; spasite me! A mislim da imate toliko muškog ponosa, da ne uzmete onu, koja vas ne voli. Za ljubav majke svoje, da joj ne mutim pošljednje dane života, ja bih vam pružila ruku. Ali vjerujte, gospodine, nikad... nikad vas ne bih iskreno ljubila. Sa mnom biste bili nesretni a i ja s vama. Ne vrijeđajte se od ovih riječi iskrene đevojke, koja hoće da spase i vas i sebe. Dajte mi ruku, ali ruku prijatelja i brata i izbavite me! - je jesenska noć, al' postade čelo Simino. Blijedo je jesensko lišće, al' je bljeđe bilo njegovo lice. Strašna je proljetna bura, al' je strašnija tuga, što mu raskida dušu i u crnu pretvori noć. On nije znao da li stoji pred il' koji mu zabada nož u srce ili pred zemaljskim stvorenjem, il' pred anđelom. On bi je kleo, al' i blagosiljao, on bi je mrzio al' i ljubio. Njegova prezrena ljubav stvori se u divljeg lava, koji hoće krvave žrtve. A kao da mu glas savjesti šaputaše: "Pred tobom je Bog istine, prekloni se pred njime i poslušaj ga i učini kako zapovijeda, jer si drukčije propao..." pogružen, tužan i blijed, a više očajničkim glasom reče: - Evo ti ruke, prijateljske ruke! Blago onom kome si dala ljubav svoju! Blago onom - prijateljice - koga će ova ruka grliti! Blago onom, koga će te oči gledati. Blažen onaj, koji će imat' taku saputnicu! Taka ljubav viša je od novca, viša od krune, i Ja odlazim prezren al' i spasen; tužan al' i radostan, što ćeš ti biti spokojna i zadovoljna. Zbogom i budi srećna u naručju tvoje ljubavi!... Simo je otiš'o a zvijezde su mi pričale tihim tajanstvenim šapatom, da je Milka cijele noći plakala. Al' te suze ne bjehu suze tuge, nego suze radosti. Ona je cijelu noć blagosiljala svoga prijatelja. Pogledaj tamo onu kućicu malu, baš pokraj crkve, na koju su pala dva bijela goluba; tu radosno Milka pjeva svome malom sinčiću Brani pjesmu o Milošu i Marku; a sretni Zdravko svojim trudom i radom ispunio kućicu svakim izobiljem, te spokojno i mirno živi sa svojom Milkom, a ljube se baš kao onaj bijeli golub i golubica, što stoje na krovu kućice im male. Kategorija:BiH književnost Kategorija:Proza